Question: Rewrite ${(7^{-8})(7^{4})}$ in the form ${7^n}$.
${ (7^{-8})(7^{4}) = 7^{-8+4}} $ ${\hphantom{ (7^{-8})(7^{4})} = 7^{-4}} $